Hans and Elsa Drabbles
by Cartoonnerd13
Summary: A series of drabbles of modern Elsa and Hans! Copyright goes to Disney! Review and give me feedback! Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Drabble A: Aloe Vera

Elsa stood over the pan with some grilled cheese sandwiches in it. They weren't burnt, they were just right. Elsa heard Hans open the door and exclaim. "Elsa, you're cooking. Everyone stop, drop, and roll."

"Shut up, they're not burnt." said Elsa, looking over at Hans with a confident glance.

"Look who's proud. One thing though, if they're not burned, why is the pan smoking?" asked Hans, a little cautiously.

"Wait, what?" asked Elsa looking over at the sandwiches that were officially pitch black. "Oh, crap." said Elsa. As Elsa turned off the burner, she stuck her hand to grab one of them when her hand slipped and hit the bottom of the pan.

"Ow." yelled Elsa clutching her red, burned hand. She blew on it, only making it worse. Hans walked over and looked at her hand, immediatly pulling her to a chair.

"Hans, what are you doing?" asked Elsa. Hans held her wrist, making sure not to touch her scoulding hand as her grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer. He set it on her hand as she grimaced at the feel. Hot and cold did not mix. Elsa scrunched her face so she wouldn't cry, but it didn't work. Tears started falling as she gently sobbed. Hans put his arm around Elsa's shoulders as she laid her head on his chest. He gave her a kiss on her forehead as he applied some aloe vera to it as her bandaged it up.


	2. The Best Christmas Gift Ever!

Elsa stared down at her daughter. She truly was beautiful. Redish orange hair, at the tips it was bleach blonde. Barely noticeable. Her eyes were blue, but the rim and middle were emerald green, little specks of green were seen too. She was a miracle.

Her daughter's name was Noel, or also known as her little snow angel. She was born on Christmas Day. Hans and Elsa kept on thinking of names since she wasn't supposed to be born until mid January. She was born really early. The doctors told Hans and Elsa she wouldn't live. She pulled through though. She was a miracle. That's when it struck Elsa.

"Hans, what day is it? I'm still a little out of it. And what's the time?" asked Elsa, sitting up in her hospital bed. She kept on looking at the little girl in Hans' arms. She was tired, but she still needed to know this.

"Umm, it's 12:46 on December 25. Christmas Day. Best Christmas gift ever right?" said Hans, admiring the precious little angel in his arms. He looked at his daughter for a second before he realized. "Elsa, she was born on Christmas."

"Oh my gosh she was! That's pretty cool. Another question Hans. Is she going to stay nameless or will she actually have a name?"

"Well, what name did we agree on?"

"We never agreed on a nane because we thought we would have a few mlre weeks Hans!" Said Elsa. Oh man this was not good. Hans and Elsa knew when the baby was due. In a few weeks from now. They thought they had time.

Well the nameless baby didn't buy it.

"Umm, oh I have a great name. How about Darcy? Or Priscilla? Or Ariel? Maybe something classic like Diana? Did I ready say Darcy? Ah"

"Hans relax she doesn't' need to be named right now. She can stay our little snow angel." Replied Elsa, while the door opened. A brunette nurse walked in. She stopped to admire the precious thing. She noticed how Hans' hands were trembling so she asked.

"She beautiful. You guys first timers?" Both nodded. "What did you name her?"

"Well, that's the problem. She wasn't due for another few weeks so we thought we had time. We never agreed on a name."

"Oh, have you thought of a Christmassy name? A name that has a relation to Christmas." said the nurse. Hans gently looked at the little girl with a look of curiousity in his eyes. Probably also think of a name for her. SUddenly, Elsa knew what to name her.

"Noel, we can name her Noel!" yelled Elsa, but she winced after noticing how loud she had said it. She automatically cringed when she saw the girl stir, but she quickly fell back asleep in her papa's arms. Elsa relaxed before continuing on.

"Every year on Christmas we sing 'Noel.' What better name to call her than Noel. It's means a something special to both of us, and both our names are four letters. So is Noel. N-O-E-L. Also, in a different language, Noel means Christmas. It's perfect! Do you like it?" asked Elsa, playing with her hands while waiting for a reply.

"Elsa…. it's perfect!" said Hans as he walked over to her and sat down next to her. They looked her over before Hans replied.

"She looks like a Noel."

"She needs a middle name though, and I know the perfect name."

"What?"

"Hope."

"Oh my gosh Hans. That's perfect Hans." said Elsa softly as Hans laid Noel in her arms. She gently rocked her as she looked down in awe.

"Why is Hope the perfect middle name?" asked the nurse.

"Because she was a miracle. We went through a lot to have her. Now she's here, healthy and happy. Also pretty cute. SHe everything we had ever HOPED for. You see." said Elsa.

"Can I just say that Noel Hope is a beautiful name." said the nurse as she walked towards the door. She opened up the door but didn't leave automatically. Not until she said something.

"You two will be great parents. That's a beautiful name. Just looking at you two, I know she will be deeply loved."

"Trust me, she'll be loved. Auntie Anna and Uncle Kristoff are on their way. They can't wait to see her. Theo will be so happy to see his little cousin. Anna's first neice. Theo's five so he'll know what's going on. Ella's three, so she'll be somewhat aware of what's going on. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see her. She's amazing." said Elsa in a baby like voice.

"I know how you feel, I have a three year old boy named Flynn, and a 1 year old girl named Lyla."

"Awe. They're still pretty little. I bet they're everything you wished." said Elsa, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah. The little boy is named after my husband, Eugene. When he was growing up everyone called him Flyy for fun. It was the perfect name for him. My name's Rapunzel. I've worked her for a while now. You seem like really nice people. Lyla was just a cute name. No idea where it came from." said Rapunzel. They all laughed a little at her joke as she walked out.

"Also, someone's here for you."

The door quietly opened as she saw Anna peer through. SHe walked in slowly, maybe not to wake her.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were sleeping." said Anna sheepishly. She pulled up a chair next to Hans as she admired the little bundle. She pulled up another chair for Kristoff.

"Mind if the troublemakers come in now? They are practically bouncing out of their seats in excitement. I promise they'll be quiet. Or quiet enough." said Anna.

"Of course they can come in. A family area here, and trust me. We've been talking pretty loud and she hasn't awoke yet. She stirred a little bit, but never woke up. Trust me, they can come in." said Hans.

Anna gave him a quick hug, then she sprinted out the door. Slowly, Elsa and Hans could see Kristoff sneak in with Anna, Ella and Theo following. They were all being surprisingly quiet.

"Hey Elsa, how ya feeling?" said Kristoff as he sat next to Anna, Ella sitting on Kristoff's lap, Theo sitting on Anna's. Kristoff looked at the bundle and smiled.

"Good."

"Before I compliment the baby. May I ask a question?"said Kristoff.

"Sustained. What's the question?" said Elsa.

"Do I have a neice now or a nephew?" said Kristoff. He would never tell them that he didn't care what it was. He got a neice or nephew. Looking at the baby, she seemed happy and healthy. That's all that mattered. Same with when Theo and Ella were born. He wanted a boy just do he wasn't the only man. Anna also wanted a girl though so she wouldn't be alone. In the end, they both got what they wanted.

"Kristoff, Anna. You got a neice." said Hans.

"Oooh, yes. I get a neice!" said Anna excitedly. "Oh crap I think I woke her up."

The little girl stirred but fell asleep again.

"Yeah, she sleeps like her Aunt Anna." said Elsa jokingly. Elsa handed the baby to Hans as he held her. Theo and Ella looked curious as they walked over to her and glanced down at her.

"She's pretty Uncle Hans." said Ella in awe of the baby.

"Yeah. What's her name?" said Theo.

"Noel. Noel Hope. Isn't it pretty?" said Hans, a glimmer in his eyes. He explained how they picked the name and why. They all seemed in awe while he was talking. Elsa put her own little touches on the story. Calling him out on the parts that were incorrect.

Kristoff and Anna both held her, cooing at her. Theo and Ella held her with Kristoff's help. When they were getting ready to go, they all hugged and gave each oth quick kisses until they saw Noel stir again. All expecting her to fall asleep they started walking out. Until the little girl slowly opened her eyes. They all noticed and crowded around her. That's when it hit them.

The little girl's eyes were an icey blue, but on the rim they were a soft green, also in the middle they were green with little specks in the blue.

"Wow, her eyes are like a mix of both of yours. That's really cool." said Theo. Theo looked like his dad, blonde hair that swooped at the ends, with big blue eyes like his mom. Ella looked like Anna, she had her strawberry blonde hair, but her eyes were brown like chocolate, just like her daddy's. They were cutie pies. Elsa loved them. They were the only neice and nephew she would ever get from Anna and Kristoff, right?

They went up to their Aunt Elsa and gave her a big hug. Anna hugged Elsa and quickly hugged Hans, planting a kiss on the again sleeping baby's forehead. Kristoff man hugged Hans and gave a small wave to Noel. Like she could see?

"Happy Birthday Noel, and Merry Christmas!" waved Ella. Elsa laughed. Technically, it was Noel's first Christmas. It was their first Christmas as parents, and by the way Hans and Elsa acted, they were going to love Christmas after this.


End file.
